<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disney Princess Holly Short by zedille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708376">Disney Princess Holly Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille'>zedille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney Princess Holly Short [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl (2020), Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discussion of Holly/Artemis, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Meta, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie could have been worse.</p><p>Yes, really.</p><p>1. True Love's Kiss (drabble)<br/>2. Be Our Guest (drabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney Princess Holly Short [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. True Love's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis peered down nervously at the unconscious fairy on the cot.</p><p>"Dad didn't have any information in his journals about fairy biochemistry and how it might react to human pharmaceuticals. What if she doesn't wake up? How will I find the Aculos then?"</p><p>Dom grumbled, "You should have thought about that <em>before</em> you ordered me to shoot her with a sedative. Maybe your father wanted you to try something other than attacking his fairy allies, you know."</p><p>"Well, if she's a fairy," said Juliet, "there's always the classic fairy tale technique?"</p><p>Artemis looked at her questioningly.</p><p>Juliet puckered her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if we were getting sequels I'm sure they'd try doing a Holly/Artemis/Juliet love triangle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be Our Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tale as old as time<br/>True as it can be<br/>Barely even friends...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly woke up with a vicious headache. </p><p>When she forced her eyes open, she didn't recognize her surroundings. The oversized furniture around her danced in time with the throbbing of her pulse. Was this a hangover or head trauma?</p><p>A door opened, revealing a human — a prepubescent boy wearing mirrored sunglasses. "I'm here to officially invite you to my home," he said.</p><p>A human girl, also in sunglasses, beamed and aggressively brandished a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry!"</p><p>Holly fought back a wave of nausea. The chandelier overhead swung mockingly. </p><p>... <em>I must be high</em>, she concluded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em><a href="https://genius.com/1829619">♪</a> you're alone / and you're scared / but the banquet's all prepared... <a href="https://genius.com/1829619">♪</a></em>
</p><p>This would have been the obvious joke, but tragically, as far as I could tell, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Beauty_and_the_Beast_characters">there is no butler</a> in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I tried, I really did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>